my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Yell PE954901
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 9, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It is the same sound effect as Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801. Sound Effects Description Children, Small Group, Yelling, Exterior Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect Used In TV Shows *Abby Hatcher *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (Heard once in "Work".) *All Grown Up! *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2015 TV Series) (Heard once in "Who's the Animal?".) *American Dad! (Heard once in "Tears of a Clooney".) *American Dragon: Jake Long *Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (Heard once in "No Anne is an Island".) *The Angry Beavers (Heard once in "H2 Whoa!".) *Animaniacs *Arthur (Heard twice in "Mr. Alwaysright"; several times in "The A-Team".) *The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard several times in "The Fight".) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "Hall Monster".) *The Adventures of Puss in Boots *Babar *Baby Looney Tunes (Heard once in "A Mid Autumn-Night's Scream".) *Barney & Friends (Heard in:) **"Coming On Strong" (often in a low volume during the song "My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist") **"My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist" (often in a low volume during the song "My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist") **"Airplanes" (once in an extremely low volume) *Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard in “First Day at Mouse School”.) *Ben 10 (Heard once in "Unnaturals".) *The Berenstain Bears (Heard in "Trouble at School", "Mighty Milton", "The Giddy Grandma" and "Too Much Pressure".) *Big City Greens (Heard once in "Swimming Fool".) *Big Hero 6: The Series *Blaze and the Monster Machines *Blue's Clues *Bobby's World (Heard once in "No Sale".) *Breadwinners *Brum (Heard in several 2002 episodes.) *Bubble Guppies *Bunk'd *Bunsen is a Beast! (Heard once in "Remote Outta Control".) *Busy Buses *The Busy World of Richard Scarry *Butterbean's Café *The Buzz on Maggie *Caillou *Camp Lazlo *CatDog *Charlie and Lola (Heard once in "Look After Your Planet".) *Chowder (Heard once in "The BLT's".) *Clarence (Heard once in "Clarence's Millions".) *Class of 3000 (Heard once in "The Devil and Li'l D" and "Am I Blue?".) *Corn & Peg *Cow and Chicken (Heard once in "The Girls' Bathroom", "Part-Time Job", "Playing Hooky", and "Duck, Duck, Chicken".) *Codename: Kids Next Door (This sound effect is heard for the show's transition.) *Craig of the Creek (Heard in a wide variety of episodes, especially "Bring Out Your Beast".) *Curious George *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "The Bus Boy", "The Laughing" and "Poppa Wheely", and twice in "Accent You Hate".) *Disney's House of Mouse (Heard twice in "Big Bad Wolf Daddy" and "The Three Caballeros".) *Doctor Who (Heard in a low pitch.) *Dora the Explorer *Dot. *E:60 *The Electric Company (Heard often in "Skills".) *Elmo's World (Heard once in "School".) *The Emperor's New School (Heard once in "Rabbit Face".) *Esme and Roy *The Fairly OddParents (Heard once in "Manic Mom-Day" and "Fairly Oddbaby".) *Family Guy (Heard in "The Courtship of Stewie's Father" when Perter and Stewie free the lost kids from the It's a Tiny World ride.) *Fanboy and Chum Chum (Heard once in "The Frosty Bus".) *Fantastic Four *Floogals *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Heard once in "Mac Daddy".) *Fun Fun Elmo (heard in the Guy Smiley Letter of the Day show) *George Shrinks (Heard once in "Toy George".) *Gerald McBoing Boing (2005) (Heard once in "Thin Ice, Squeaky Shoes and Leprechauns".) *Go Away, Unicorn! (Heard often in "Kick It, Unicorn!".) *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (Heard once in "Test of Time".) *Grizzly Tales For Gruesome Kids (2011 TV Series) (Heard once in "Nails In Her Coffin".) *Gravity Falls *Hey Arnold! (This sound effect is used in multiple episodes, specifically used for the kids in the show.) *Handy Manny (Heard once in "Hoop Dream".) *Harvey Beaks (Heard once in "Harvey Fights Kratz".) *Harvey Girls Forever! *Hilda *Higglytown Heroes *Hoop Dogz (Heard once in "God is #1!".) *I Am Weasel *Icons (Heard in "Pac-Man".) *Invader Zim (Heard once in "Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy".) *Jacob Two Two *Johnny Test (Heard once in "Johnny Impossible" and "Past and Present Johnny".) *Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Super Duped".) *Kappa Mikey *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *Kim Possible (Heard once in "The Golden Years".) *King of the Hill *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *LazyTown (Heard once in "Sportafake".) *The Little Mermaid: The Series *Little Roy (Heard once in "Genie Roy".) *Lilo & Stitch: The Series *Littlest Pet Shop (2012) *The Looney Tunes Show (Heard once in "Casa de Calma" and "Bobcats on Three!".) *The Loud House (Heard once in "Funny Business" and heard once in "Frog Wild" in a semi-low volume.) *MAD (Heard once in the "Breaking News" segment of the episode "Force Code/Flammable".) *The Magic School Bus (Heard once in "Getting Energized" and "Butterfly and the Bog Beast"; multiple times in "Works Out".) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Heard once in "Please Retire!".) *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *Mickey Mouse Works (Heard twice in "How to Be Groovy, Cool and Fly" and "How to Be Smart".) *Mickey Mouse *The Middle *The Mighty B! *Mighty Ducks (Heard once in "The First Face Off (Part 1)".) *Moville Mysteries (Heard once in "Ghoooul!!!".) *Mr. Bean *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (Heard once in "Coconut Shy".) *Mrs. Munger's Class (Heard at the end of "Substitute Teacher".) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Heard once in "Supplies Party".) *My Life as a Teenage Robot *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *New Looney Tunes/Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (Heard once in "Happy Chinese New Year!".) *Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (Heard once in "The Mighty Quad Squad".) *Nina's World *Oggy and the Cockroaches *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *Oswald (Heard once in "I Guess You Never Know", "Big Banana" and "Chasing the Ice-Cream Truck".) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *Out of Jimmy's Head (Heard once in a low pitch in "Sleepover" when the students are having a food fight.) *Ozzy & Drix (Heard once in a low pitch in "Reflex".) *Pajanimals (Heard once in "Off To My School Adventure".) *PAW Patrol (Heard once in "Pups Save the Hippos", "Pups Save Luke Stars", and "Pups Save Daring Danny's Hippo".) *Pecola (Heard once in "The Cube Town Tri Brag-a-Thon".) *Peppa Pig *Phineas and Ferb (Heard once in "Day of the Living Gelatin".) *Power Rangers *The Powerpuff Girls (Heard many times in "Slumbering with the Enemy" and "Keen on Keane", Heard twice in "Mojo Jonesin", and heard once in "Paste Makes Waste", "Collect Her", "Beat Your Greens", and "Him Diddle Riddle".) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "Horn, Sweet Horn".) *The Proud Family (Heard once in "Enter the Bullies", "Tween Town", "Hmmm... Tastes Like" and "Culture Shock".) *The Price Is Right (Heard during Kids Week.) *The Puzzle Place (Heard in "Butterfingers".) *Random! Cartoons (Heard once in "Sparkles & Gloom".) *Reading Rainbow (Heard at the end of "The Carousel".) *Recess (Heard once in "Omega Kids".) *Regular Show *Ridiculousness *Robotboy *Robot Chicken (Heard once in the short "Two Scoops".) *Rocket Power (Heard once in "The Fall & Rise of Sam".) *Rocko's Modern Life (Heard once in "Scrubbin' Down Under", "Wallaby on Wheels", and "Turkey Time".) *Rugrats (Heard once in "Dayscare", "Piece of Cake", "And the Winner Is....", and "All Growed Up". ) *Rubbadubbers (Heard once in "Reg the Monster".) *Rusty Rivets *Ryan's Mystery Playdate *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (Heard once in "The Pom-Pom Incident".) *Saturday Night Live (Heard multiple times in the segment at the little league game where the father (played by Will Ferrell) yells at his son Brandon to "GET ON THE BAG!".) *Salute Your Shorts (Heard once near the end of “The Radio Call-In Contest”.) *Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated *Seven Little Monsters (Heard once in "Pennies for Seven".) *Sesame Street *Shalom Sesame (heard shortly in the 2010s intro) *Shining Time Station (Heard in "One of the Family".) *The Simpsons *Sing Me a Story with Belle (Heard once in "Working Together".) *Sitting Ducks (Heard once in "Holding Pen 13".) *Sofia the First *South Park (Heard several times in "Cartmanland".) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard in several episodes, like "The Bully", "Krabby Land", "Sing a Song of Patrick", and "Patnocchio".) *Stanley (Heard twice in "Busy, Busy, Octopus".) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Heard once in "Hungry Larry".) *Static Shock *Steven Universe (Heard once in "Maximum Capacity".) *Stressed Eric (Heard once in "Au Pair".) *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Super Why! *Survivor (Heard once in "Ghost Island - Always Be Moving".) *Teacher's Pet *Team Umizoomi *Timon & Pumbaa *Teen Titans *Teen Titans Go! *The Tom and Jerry Show *Total DramaRama (Heard once in "Germ Factory".) *Two of a Kind *Thomas & Friends *Ultimate Spider-Man *Unikitty *Uncle Grandpa *VeggieTales *Wacky Races (2017 TV Series) *Wander Over Yonder (Heard once in "The Greatest".) *Wayside (Heard in "Todd & Bull Story", "Rat in Shining Armor" and "Mascot Madness".) *We Bare Bears (Heard twice in "The Park".) *Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? (This sound is heard in most episodes.) *The Whispers (Heard once in "What Lies Beneath".) *Wild & Crazy Kids (2002 version only; used along with Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01.) *Wishbone (Heard several times in "The Prince and the Pooch" and once in "Fleabitten Bargain".) *Woody Woodpecker (2018 TV Series) *WordGirl *WordWorld (Heard once in the funding credits after the word "school" becomes a school.) *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard once in "Who Needs School?".) *The ZhuZhus TV Specials *Disney Channel's New Years Star Showdown (Heard during the physical games) *Disney Parks Unforgettable Christmas Day Parade (2015) (Heard once in "2015 Christmas Day Parade".) *The Grim Adventures of Kids Next Door (2007) *The Town Santa Forgot (1993) Movies *3 Ninjas (1992) *Adam Sandler's Eight Crazy Nights (2002) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) *An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) *Barbie and her Sisters in A Pony Tale (2013) *Bob the Builder: A Christmas to Remember (2001) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) (Heard as the Jerome Horwitz Elementary students enter the art classroom that George and Harold unlock it.) *Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-Lot (2004) *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) (Heard once when Patches taking brothers outside to play fetch.) *Chicken Little (2005) *Christmas in Homestead (2016) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (2012) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (2011) *Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) *Flushed Away (2006) *Free Willy (1993) *The Good Son (1993) *Grown-Ups (2010) *Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie (2017) *High School Musical (2006) *High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008) *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) *Honey, I Blew Up the Kid (1992) *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) *Inside Out (2015) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) *Jingle All the Way (1996) *Kindergarten Cop (1990) *Madagascar (2005) *Marry Me at Christmas (2017) *Megamind (2010) *Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) *My Dog Skip (2000) *The Peanuts Movie (2015) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) *The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) *Puss in Boots (2011) *The Road to El Dorado (2000) *Saving Mr. Banks (2013) *Space Buddies (2009) *Teacher's Pet (2004) *The Three Stooges (2012) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) *Wonder Park (2019) *Youngblood (1986) (Debut) Shorts *Chuck E. Cheese's Birthday Star Show (2009) (Shorts) on CECBabies (Use Along in PE140401) *Inside-Out Boy (heard in the rap concert episode) *Mr. Bill Goes To Washington (1993) (Shorts) *My Favorite Book (HBO Family): Strega Nona *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Shorts (Heard once in “Perfect Day for Fun”.) *Invader ZIM (1999) (Pilot) *Whatever Happened To Robot Jones? (Pilot) Commercials International: *Skylanders Giants Easter Surprise (2013) New Zealand: *Horizons Regional Council - Safe Swim Spots (2018, radio) UK: *Alton Towers Resort (2011) *Alton Towers - CBeebies Land Hotel (2017) *Change4Life and Disney's - 10 Minute Shake Up' (2014) *Frubes - Squeeze us, squash us, slurp us... (2014) *Kraft Dairylea Rippers - Helicopter (2004) *Ocean Florida - Experience Kissimmee (2015) (TV Commercials) USA: *Audi Baseball Commercial (2015) *Day Out With Thomas (2014; heard a couple of times) *French Toast Crunch - Bazooka Gum (1997) *Frosted Flakes (2004) *Google Maps (2019) *L'Oréal Kids (2000s) *Nickelodeon Suites Hotel Commercial (2014) *NTHSA - Cinderella (2005) *Partnership for a Drug-Free America - Penny (1995) (Heard only in "Recess is good".) *Slip 'n Slide "Super Geyser" (1999) *SparkTop Commercial (2003) *Super Crocodile Mile (1998) *Universal Studios Hollywood Promo (1992) *Honda (2017) *Trix "Summer Camp Commercial" (Late 2000s) *Land Rover/ESPN Labor Day Doubleheader (2017) *Toyota (2017) Music *Gabrielle - Forget About the World (Daft Punk remix, 1996) Music Videos *Die Antwoord - Fatty Boom Boom (2012) *Globe - Faces Places (1997) *High School Musical 2 - What Time Is It? *Lil Romeo - My Baby (2001) *My Child, Me and Babyfirsttv *Thomas & Friends - Let's Have a Race Videos *Barney: Ready, Set, Play! (2004 video) (Heard often in a low volume during the song "My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist".) Video Games PC: *Living Books - The Tortoise and the Hare (1993) (Video Game) *Mortal Kombat *The New Way Things Work *Trudy's Time & Place House (1995) (PC Game) Promos *ABC: This is America, Charlie Brown: The Mayflower Voyagers (Promos) *CBS: The Neighborhood - Welcome to the Stolen Sneakers (2018) (Heard only in the beginning.) *Cartoonito (UK): Summer on Cartoonito 2016 (Promo) *Cartoon Network (USA): Labor Day (2017) *Nickelodeon - Double Dare (2018) *Some Nickelodeon promos from 2002 (heard in a high pitch.) *Nick Jr. - "Your Kids' Nick Friends Really Know How to Party" (2012-2015) *Universal Kids Promos (2017-) *Universal Studios Hollywood Promo (1992) Bumpers *Cartoon Network City Cartoon Carnival Bumper (2007) *Disney's One Too: Recess will be back in a flash *Nickelodeon: Now we're back with Hey Arnold *Nickelodeon ID - Movie Theater Trailers *AMC Theatres Silence is Golden "Male Cheerleader" Commercial *Click (2006) (Trailers) *The Adventures of Pinocchio (1996) (Trailers) *Far from Home: The Adventures of Yellow Dog (1995) (Trailers) *Flushed Away (2006) (Trailers) *Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) (Trailers) *High School Musical 2 (2007) (Trailers) *Nativity! (2009) (Trailers) *Shark Tale (2004) (Trailers) *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) (Trailers) Previews *Ma and Pa Kettle Video Collection (1995) *VCI (Heard in "Thomas the Tank Engine Story and Song Collection" (1996), "Thomas the Tank Engine: Your Favourite Story Collection" (1995), "Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends: Thomas & Stepney and Other Stories" (1995), "Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends: Rock 'N' Roll and Other Stories" (1995), "Rosie and Jim - Duck Gets Lost and Other Stories" (1995), "Rosie and Jim - Gingerbread Man and Other Stories" (1995), "Brum - The Big Chase and Other Stories (1995)", and "Brum - Brum and the Helicopter and Other Stories" (1994).) TV Spots *Shrek 2 (2004) (Heard in a higher pitch.) (TV Spots) TV Stations *KLAS-TV (Las Vegas, NV, USA) Radio Stations *Big 93.9 - Corpus Christi, TX (Heard in an ident between songs.) *Mix 98.1 - Defiance, OH, USA *Sunny 106.5 - Las Vegas, NV, USA (Heard in a December 2018 radio ad.) Other Media *Chuck E. Cheese's (2009 or 2011-Present) (Others) *Chuck E Cheese: Chuck E Cheese Says (1995-1996, heard along with PE140501.) *Greater Austin Area Bowling Alleys Radio Spot *Just Me and My Dad (VHS, 1993) *PBS Kids Fundings (Heard once in the WordWorld funding credits after the word "school" becomes a school and a group of kids shout the word offscreen.) Websites *Brainpop Jr. Annie and Moby Video Series (Heard once in "Summer".) *Imaginary Friend Society (Heard only in "What Is Cancer?".) *Teacher's Pet Food Fight Theme Parks Disneyland: *Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin Universal Studios Florida: *Jimmy Neturon's Nicktoons Blast YouTube Videos *AnimationEntertainment (Heard once in a very low pitch in the Jesse & Friends Show episode, "Catherine Katzenberg Returns") *Babybus *SMG4 Videos *Webkinz (Heard once in "Scarlet Overcome!".) *WhitneyGoLucky Anime *Naruto *Sonic X Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Yell PE954901/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge Category:Pages with broken file links